Project Exalted Tract
"Does even the polar observation complex have to be utterly oppulent just because it's on Andophael?" "Does the High Exarch shit gold?" "..." "Wait, do they?" If you are a keen political observer on demnoph, you may have noted the conspicuous absence of the High Exarch, despite their initial travel plans that coincided with a number of more and less secretive church-backed endeavours to undermine present forces there. If you are a high-ranking accountant at the Trilliant Ring's R&D branch, you may have at least noticed rather significant resources poured into 'Project Exalted Tract'. If you belong to a very, very select group of masoodites, you know better than to ask such questions. And if you are just about anyone, you might have noticed that the High Exarch has lost quite a lot of weight. 'Project Exalted Tract' was initiated after the High Exarch, initially scheduled to speak extensively on Demnoph, could not leave the rather large complex connected to their quarters due to their strict adherence to the holiest nuber in meals per day, as well as in courses for those meals. Initial attempts to rectify this by removing inconvenient pieces of infrastructure were quickly halted as soon as it was discovered that the infrastructure was far too sound to do this in a reasonable timeframe, without inordinate destruction caused. Thus, travel plans were scrapped, and Project Exalted Tract was initiated. Project Exalted Tract required the assembly of an absolutely elite team of High Church and Trilliant Doctors in an inordinately small timeframe. It required an even higher-end medical facility than already present to be set up in the High Exarch's personal quarters, immense technical expertise and innovation, and the immense High Church coffers that would make it all happen fast enough. The first step was an extensive liposuction, accompanied by medical innovations that made it possible in a timeframe that would not inconvenience the High Exarch as much. The second, though in practice rather a parallel step was an extensive organ replacement program. Questionable in its medical necessity, but indubitable in its convenience, the procedure promised that a repeat of the situation will never happen again, with nutrient intake becoming adjustable at the touch of a shiny trilliant button. The titular Exalted Tract, then - and there is some confusion whether this refers to the original organs or the Trilliant replacements - is the Exalted High Exarch's dighestive tract. Not available to the general market yet, this particular procedure has some steps to go through, still. Whether the name will be kept, or be changed for the sake of secrecy is still unclear, and steps to reduce the - even by Trilliant standards- prohibitive cost have not had the anticipated success. Meanwhile, the still-living organic digestive tract of a High Exarch is locked away in a vat in andophael, sparking lively yet secretive hypothetical debates among Masoodites, with fronts being drawn between those with more and less medical knowledge. Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:The Trilliant Ring